Twin Owls
by drueydue12
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is juggling a successful career with a non-existent love life. Just what would a single Hermione be like after graduating Hogwarts and how does Draco Malfoy rebuild his life after the fallout of Voldemort's reign?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. All credit is given to JK Rowling.

It was Saturday night and as the girls in apartment B7 did their makeup, orchestrated their outfits, and danced to loud music, Hermione Granger listened to them while she sat and ate ice cream on her couch.

She was pathetic and she knew it but like most bushy haired, too smart for their own good, girls of the world, she did absolutely nothing about it.

A parade of heels sounded on the stairs followed by some giggles and then the door shutting. The apartment building went silent. Save for the trio of girls who just left, Hermione and an older woman were the only other tenants renting in the building.

Unlike Hermione, however, the older woman was also out enjoying the weekend night. She left earlier in a very beautiful red dress.

"Come here Crookshanks," Hermione sighed as she eyed her cat approaching the windowsill. The cat appeared to also have plans of his own. He looked back at Hermione in a rather self-satisfied way before leaping out the widow and into the night. She wasn't alarmed. Crookshanks was a very intelligent cat and his outings were quite frequent. He always came back though. She made sure of that by bribing him with lots of treats.

With the pint of ice cream finished, Hermione levitated it towards the trash and continued to watch a program on tv she had seen more than enough times. When she found herself able to say lines before the actors themselves, she turned the tv off with a sense of finality.

It was getting to be too much for her. The realization that she did not in fact have a life was starting to bother her to the point of tears.

Yes she had a career. A wonderful job at Twin Owls Hospital. After only being a healer for twelve years she was one of the top people at her hospital. And yes, her research in incurable cures was going amazing well.

No one thought there was a cure for witch warts. Well she found it and she had given a lot of people their lives back. That was just one of the many things she had done. Awards, letters of gratitude, praise from the newspapers, a successful war hero. Yes she had the respect and admiration from many. Nothing to frown about.

But ever since she and Ron had broken up after finishing their seventh year at Hogwarts, she had not dated one person. Sure she had been on dates but nothing that ever led to a relationship.

Dean Thomas was the first person she dated after Ron. He was also the person she lost her virginity to. They had both decided that it would be a no strings attached understanding. It might seem odd to some people that she chose to lose her virginity in a sort of agreement kind of way. But she was twenty at the time and curious and she would lie to anyone who asked her, but she aching for it.

After she had discovered what sex was, she was glad she never let Ron talk her into it. She would have no doubt that if they did go through with it, they would not be friends today.

"Ronald Weasley," she smirked. "Husband to Pansy freaking Parkinson." She slapped her hand over her face as she chuckled. Who would have guessed that the pureblood snotty rich girl would fall for the redheaded poor boy from the Burrow.

Oh yes, contrary to the story ran in the mags and Pansy's retelling of how the two came to be, Ron told her and Harry that it was Pansy who chased him and definitely not the other way around. Hermione could still remember how hard she laughed when Ron told how Pansy wooed him into a relationship.

Apparently it all began when Ron had witnessed a lady falling to her knees and slipping out of her shoe in Diagon Alley. Without thinking, he steadied her on her feet, picked up her shoe and wiped it and her foot off on his robes before placing it back on her foot. He asked if she was alright and smiled before leaving, not having a clue as to whom she was.

The next day he received flowers and a thank you card from Pansy which confused him for the greater part of the day before it dawned on him. Amazing, the man was an Auror and couldn't put two and two together. The day after that, Pansy sent him chocolates and a letter asking him out on a date. Ron thought the polite thing to do was to ignore it. Hoping his silence would serve as an answer. He was wrong.

Pansy showed up at his office, a little miffed, and demanded he take her to lunch to make up for his rudeness.

He agreed and the two had a nice enough time but Ron had no intention of seeing her again. Her high and mighty attitude towards the waitress and pretty much everyone around her, had turned him off. So when she asked if he wanted to do dinner the next night, he said told her no. This caused quite a scene in which she called him every name in the book, said that he should be grateful a girl like her was even interested in him, before slamming her chair into the table and disappearing.

Ron, although rather embarrassed, was a little relieved as he thought it might be the end of it. Again, he was wrong. Pansy did what no one thought her capable of and began apologizing. But her attempts to reconcile were a little unorthodox. She sent him broomsticks, hard to acquire chocolate frog cards, expensive potions and elaborate candies. The gifts just piled up in Ron's flat as he refused to open them, however tempting, and when it became impossible to move in his own room, Ron escaped to the Burrow.

It seemed no place was safe, though, as when Ron started to sit down for dinner on his second night at the Burrow, a figure standing in the front yard caused him to swear loudly before abruptly leaving the table.

He had every intention of telling her off as he stomped across the yard but when he approached and saw tears in her eyes, his temper cooled. Ronald Weasley would never yell at a woman in distress.

It started to sprinkle as Pansy told Ron that she was sorry and she never meant to chase him from his flat and follow him to the Burrow and she would stop. She understood that he wanted nothing to do with her and she would be out of his life. He could keep all the gifts as tokens of her sincerest apologies for all the trouble.

Ron stared at her for a moment in confusion before his mother's voice stabbed him in the ear.

"Ronald Weasley! If you don't get that girl out of the rain and into a seat for supper, I will box your ears in!"

Ron held his coat over Pansy's head as he guided her in. He then offered to take her home but Pansy convinced him to take her to his place so she could magic the gifts away he refused to take. It was trick.

As soon as they apparated there, she seduced him and shagged him for hours before letting him have a break.

Hermione gagged when she heard this and kept her envy masked. Never had she thought that she would be jealous of an old school enemy. Not because she had her ex-boyfriend but because Pansy saw what she wanted and went after it.

Although she suspected it, Hermione never shared her thoughts with Ron that Pansy showing up at the Burrow was perhaps apart of her scheme. She would have if she thought Pansy were using him but she could tell by the way the couple interacted that they truly loved one another.

Even if Pansy was tight-lipped and curt with her, and often bossed Ron around in her and Harry's company, Ron told them that she practically dotes on him when no ones around. The smile in his eyes when he said that was enough to keep her quips to herself. They had two sons and a third baby coming in two months.

Thinking about Ron and Pansy made her slightly depressed, even more so than before. She thought about the second pint of ice cream in the frig and was about to go get it when a shimmer of light caught her attention.

It was an invitation she had received earlier that day at work, another ball. Although, Hermione supported all the charity events the hospital threw, she never attended them. Going to one of those things required a dress, time to get her hair under control, and an all day makeover. Time she could otherwise spend, well it didn't matter how she spent it. She didn't want to spend it doing that.

Besides, these things were always arranged and funded by some rich pureblood trying to make good. Although the war was largely behind many, there still lingered some animosity. Just last week there was an incident in which a pureblood witch was attacked due to her past ties to Voldemort.

A lot of the old supporters were faced with prejudice as they tried to rebuild lives in the wizarding community. Hermione didn't particularly feel sorry for them but she did wish people would stop making it so hard for them. Many had expressed their regret, faced their trials, and taken their punishment. It was time to move on.

The words popped into her head and stayed. 'Time to move on'

The event had only started an hour ago. She could go and still be considerably on time. She fanned her face with the invitation and stood on her toes. It was a crazy thought. She couldn't go to one of these things. Why should she go? What was she expecting? There'd be food which was good enough reason to go but still. What's the difference between going there to eat and eating at home? She could order Thai.

She flipped the piece of glittery paper in her hands, thinking it over, giving it some thought.

'Why not?' She told herself. Where the sudden high in confidence came from, she had no idea. But it was enough to motivate her to find a nice black dress in her closet and heels to go with it. Ginny had got them both for her ages ago. She was always on her case about getting a life and tonight she was going to make Ginny proud.

The dress was a little extravagant but seeing as Hermione had no idea what kind of ball this was, she felt safe in wearing the long satin halter-top dress that had long strands cascading down her back.

She would have to do her makeup and hair the muggle way as she didn't trust herself with a wand. When it came to cures or jinxes she was a master. But she had to learn the hard way that she didn't have an ounce of talent for cosmetic spells.

She stuck to the simple look. No heavy eyeliner or shadow. She left her hair big but with smooth curls instead of the usual frizz.

"Right," she said to herself as she checked her reflection in the mirror. "Right. I can do this." And with that, she took a deep breath before apparating away.

OoO

Finally gathered up the courage to do a HP fic. It's a lil intimidating considering there is so much out there and a lot of devoted fans. Anyways, hope you enjoy my older HP characters, heh!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter. All credit is given to JK Rowling.

If she had known this many people would be attending, that second pint of icecream would have been finished by now as she would have decided to keep her bushy haired self home. But she was here now and she would feel lousy if she just turned around now without going in.

'_This is a ball Hermione Granger. Not a death eater camp_.'

She walked with her head high as she maneuvered through the crowd. The fact that she had come stag was embarrassingly noticeable. Caught up in her confidence, she had completely forgotten that a date was practically mandatory for these things. No matter. She had come and that was the victory part of it. She would eat a few things from the buffet table, talk to some colleagues she had already spotted throughout the room, and then leave. A small win for the day.

"Healer Granger," someone called to her and she instantly placed the voice.

"Hi Charlotte." No matter how many times Hermione told Charlotte she didn't have to address her as Healer Granger, the seventeen year old still felt compelled to show respect. She was a trainee at the hospital and a constant shadow of Hermione's. Annoying but Hermione admired her drive. It reminded her of herself, except for the fact that Charlotte had showed up with a gorgeous date.

"This is Michael Sweeting," Charlotte introduced. "He's a manager at Gringotts."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Hermione greeted with a handshake.

'_And here is my imaginary date, Sir Luke Donovan. He's tall, dark, and handsome. Top Auror at the ministry and is completely faultless in the bedroom.' She chuckled in her head at her own silliness_.

"I didn't think you showed up to these things," Charlotte commented.

"Well, not usually but I thought I would for once."

"Oh well, you decided to come to the right one. Tonight is especially grand. I guess the hospital being donated one million galleons is something to celebrate."

It was too late to hide the dumbfounded look on her face. Charlotte read it in an instant. "Oh, you didn't know?"

No she didn't. She never really knew how much these snots, uh good wizards and witches, donated. She honestly didn't think it mattered. But one million galleons mattered. That was unheard of. Especially considering that the wizarding economy was a bit down at the moment. Everyone was being a bit tighter with their money.

"Who dona," but before she could finish her question, the room went silent.

Hermione's war reflexes kicked in as she gripped her wand hidden at her side, but it was a false alarm. Everyone in the room was simply admiring the late arrivals, which just so happen to be the pureblood elite. At least it sort of answered her unfinished question. It had to be one of them who just made the Twin Owls perhaps the most funded hospital in the area. The country.

Hermione wondered why people in the room were parting and letting them through like royalty. The stares and awes. Merlin's sake, these were normal people. Who just so happened to have a lot of money. And power. And looks.

Hermione eyed the dark haired man leading the pack. He certainly wasn't lacking in the looks department. A gorgeous woman draped across his arm meant that he was claimed for the evening. Of course. How could she forget to bring a date?

Growing bored with the sideshow, Hermione was about to make way for

the buffet table when a familiar face caught her eye. Blaise Zabini. She noted in her head. He was still handsome as ever, and he was the only one smiling. She found herself smiling too for some stupid reason and then her eyes landed on the person beside him.

"Oh my Merlin, it's freaking Draco Malfoy." Various sets of eyes were instantly on her. She didn't mean to say it out loud and now she had made an idiot of herself. Time to leave. But not before visiting the buffet.

The chatter in the room returned which made her feel safer. Hopefully people were too absorbed in the glamour that just entered the room to notice her.

"Drake, did you just see that?" Blaise asked his friend.

"Yes," Draco sighed. "I, as everyone else in the room heard."

"Who is that girl?" Blaise's date asked.

"That's Hermione Granger wearing last season's couture," answered Draco's date.

Neither men seemed to hear what either girl said as their eyes bore across the room at the girl currently stuffing her face with mini tarts.

"Her hair looks better," Blaise commented. "And she fills out the dress rather well. Girl has an appetite." He finished his observation with a, "hum," which Draco knew all too well, meant that he was interested. Not interested in the way that he went about in asking his current last second date to the ball but interested in a way that meant Hermione Granger was in for at least a week long courtship that was ultimately a goal to get into her knickers.

Draco sighed before excusing himself to get his date a drink. His politeness was of course just a way of getting over to the buffet table. His curiosity of the Gryffindor princess getting the better of him.

Hermione had never eaten an olive before but when she saw one on a toothpick she thought she'd be brave and go for it. But of course her bravery led her into trouble. Just as soon as she stuck the olive in her mouth she realized the taste disgusted her but a sudden Draco Malfoy at her side, prevented her from spitting it out discretely. She had no choice but to swallow the blasted thing whole.

"Malfeee," she squeaked a greeting. Good Merlin, she just couldn't catch a break.

"Evening Granger." His eyebrow was raised and his eyes were judging her.

"You, uh," she cleared her throat. "You look well."

"Yes, and, so do you." That sounded just a little too hard to get out. Okay so she didn't look anything like his bombshell date, whose face she recognized from a mag she looked through once. But did he really have to say it like she was some toad in a dress.

"Yeah, well," she sighed. "See ya around, Malfoy. Oh and thank you for the donation." She took a shot in him being one of the donators or probably the only one. His nod confirmed that he indeed did donate.

"Good evening, Granger." It was probably the most civil conversation she would ever have with him but never in a million years did she think the two of them would ever have to talk to each other again.

He seemed different to her now. He still had that smug air about him but he was a bit calmer. He certainly looked better. Last time she'd seen him, he was a scrawny pale frightened little boy. A far cry from the filled out man with some hair on his chin and color in his skin who loomed over her now. Not quite the exotic beauty Zabini was. Or the gorgeous man who caught her eye earlier but Malfoy looked to be doing well for himself. Good. His mother must be very happy.

She was making her way to the door when someone blocked her. She looked up and was a little stunned to see the man she had been gawking at earlier. The leader of the pureblood pack. He looked even more gorgeous close up.

"So sorry, love. Didn't mean to frighten you but I thought I'd introduce myself. Kyle Landry." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Her heart did a flip-flop.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger," she managed to say rather quietly.

"Oh I know who you are, Healer Granger. You're the reason I threw a ball three months ago for the hospital. A ball mind you that you didn't show up for," he joked. "And yet you attend Malfoy's."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I, uh,"

"No, no need to apologize. I hate coming to balls too. Too many people."

The way he said people quirked her ears a bit. There was something off here. Her senses were kicking in. He was being just a little too nice. What was it? As if to answer her, his date snaked her way around him and asked who she was.

"Oh this is Hermione Granger, dear. War hero. World class healer. Harry Potter's mudblood friend."

And there it was. Mr. Beautiful was in fact an ass. She wasn't even going to waste her breath by pardoning herself. She was just going to toss her hair and leave but of course, nothing was going to go smoothly for Hermione Granger that night.

As soon as she pivoted on her foot, she face-planted directly into Draco Malfoy's chest.

'_Great_' She thought. '_Because there's still plenty of night left enough to for me to further embarrass myself'_

"Sorry, Malfoy. Real sorry," she said as she pulled herself away and rubbed her aching nose. She heard Landry and his date laughing behind her. Her hand went to her wand but then she felt Malfoy's hand on her own, stopping her. The look in his eye chilled her. It wasn't threatening but it certainly wasn't comforting.

"Malfoy," Landry greeted. "Caught the Gryffindor princess have you?" If she could get away with punching him without risking the reputation of the hospital, she would have given him a fat lip by now.

Malfoy still had a grip on her hand so she had to gently shake him off. She made to walk off again but of course was blocked.

"Ah, Granger," Blaise greeted. "Nice to see you." She could tell that he was being genuine. Other than that wolf-like gleam in his eye she could tell he was harmless.

"It's good to see you too, Blaise. You look well."

"As do you Ms. Granger. Or should I say Healer. You know I donated a couple of months ago and yet I did not see you at the ball."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I do appreciate the donation and on behalf of Twin Owls I can tell you that we are eternally grateful. I usually don't attend these things but,"

"These things," Landry cut in. "What do you mean by these things? These balls in which additional money is put in by putting these things together. Food, service, lights, decorations, music,"

"Okay, mate," Blaise cut in. "We get it. Draco spent a lot of money."

"A lot a lot." Blaise's date added. Hermione could tell she didn't mean anything by it. She looked a few brain cells short.

She suddenly realized that she was trapped. They had formed a circle around her. How in the world did that happen? She trained and fought in the war. Getting trapped like this was a mockery of her skills as a war witch.

"Um, who did your hair?" One of the girls asked. It was Landry's date. Great.

"I did," Hermione answered bravely.

"And you did the makeup too?" Draco's date added.

"Uh hun," she said tersely. She saw a break in the circle and made for it.

"Hermione?"

She cringed thinking it was one of them but to her utter relief it was Seamus Finnigan. Of course! His wife was a healer at the hospital. She practically ran to his side.

"You have no idea," she breathed. "You just saved me."

"I thought something was up. They had you cornered like you were prey." He led her over to his wife who greeted her warmly.

"Honestly," Seamus grinned. "I don't know why they come if all they're going to do is stand around in their circle and sneer at the rest of us. Honestly."

"Glenda," Hermione smiled at Seamus's wife.

"It's good to see you. Your dress is lovely and your hair is gorgeous. I wish I had your curls and volume. Stunning."

"You can have them but I should warn you, curls will make you a target for the elite snood club over there."

"Ah, don't you mind them. They think their robes and dresses make them something special."

"Compensating," remarked Seamus. His eyes then skirted around, looking for someone. "Say Hermione, would you mind meeting a friend of mine?" She knew the tone all too well. Being able to see a setup from a mile away was going to be her new superpower.

"Um, if it's alright Seamus, I'd really like to go home. Kind of exhausted."

"But didn't you just get here!"

"Honey," Glenda cut in. "it's alright Hermione. Have a good nig, oh!"

Hermione followed Glenda's wide eyes behind her to see Malfoy standing there. She blinked her eyes several times to make sure that it was indeed Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. Blond hair, pale skin, animal like grey eyes, yup it was him.

"Malfoy," she greeted. What could he possibly want?

"Granger, I was wondering if I could have the next dance?"

"Dance?" She asked stupidly. She had somehow forgotten that this was a ball and people were moving on the dance floor.

"It's expected that the donator dance with a member of the hospital. That's how it's usually done."

She had no idea what he was talking about. She never attended these things. But people were staring and she could hear Glenda clearing her throat behind her.

"Alright, Malfoy. Sure." He nodded before offering her his arm. "Oh, right now. Right. Get this over with." She followed him out to the dance floor and ignored the stares. Where was Malfoy's date, anyway?

The first few seconds were unbearably quiet to Hermione. She didn't want to have a conversation with him but the silence was getting to her. "So, Malfoy, uh you're back in London?"

"Yes. My family and I have moved into the new Malfoy Manor." Right. The old one had been destroyed by some enthusiasts trying to rid the wizarding world of dark artifacts. She remembered quite well how the Malfoy family came under scrutiny, faced their trials, then left for Italy. She had played a part in their acquittals.

"That's good to hear Malfoy. I hope you and your family will be happy there." She chanced a look up at him to see his face looking contorted and grimaced.

"Are you ok, Malfoy?" He grunted a response and she suddenly realized what was wrong. She honestly couldn't understand it. If he didn't want to touch her or be this close to a mudblood, then why the hell did he ask her to dance? There were plenty of other women from the hospital present and willing to dance with a rich pureblood.

"It's almost over, Malfoy. No need to hold your breath." He seemed embarrassed for some reason as he avoided her eyes.

"How, um, are Potter and Weasel, uh Weasley?"

'_Old habits die hard'_ She thought. "Harry and Ron are aurors at the ministry. They love their jobs and have been making great strides within. Harry is married to Ginny, Ron's sister. They're expecting their second child in four months. Ron, you might know, is married to Pansy Parkinson. Your old girlfriend if I remember. They're doing quite well. Children that are all redheaded and Weasleys."

Thoughts of other people they knew ran through her mind and she realized once again how alone and single she was. That thought coupled with the fact that Malfoy was keeping the distance and his fingers barely touching her, sent her emotions to the lowest they had ever been. She had had enough.

"Alright Malfoy. I think they've got it. You danced with the war hero who's famous for following Potter all those years. Thank you for your money." It sounded crude but it was what it was and her temper was rising. "Thank you for the dance and thank you for reminding me that you are perhaps one of the biggest gits on the planet. And yes I am including your idiot friend Landry in this calculation. Good night."

She all but ran off the dance floor. Once she stepped outside, she apparated back home and ran into Crookshanks. "Oh come here kitty, give mommy a hug. She needs it."

When even her cat decided she wasn't good enough company, Hermione began stripping off her clothes and headed for the shower. Once she was showered and packed, she thought of her muggle home and in seconds she was there.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter. The fabulous J. does

It was the smell of French toast that got Hermione out of bed the next morning. It was her favorite and something her mother always made especially for her.

"Mom," she called coming down the stairs.

"Yes, love. Come get breakfast."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I gave birth to you and raised you. You think I wouldn't know when my daughter was in the house?"

"Thank you. I needed this."

"Boy trouble?" Her mother asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. Hermione sighed.

"No mother. Nothing like that. I'm still single." _'And disappointing you' _She thought. "  
I'm still single."

"And getting older. You know my friend Carol; she has a son who's a detective. Real good looking and tall. His name's Chet and he's such a nice boy Hermione. He's only four years younger than you."

'_Only four years younger'_ Hermione repeated in her head. She remembered the last time her mother set her up. It was right after she broke up with Ron. Still in her teens. His name was Matthew and he was working on his law degree.

Matthew was nice enough but he was the first and last muggle she ever dated. It made her realize that she wanted to date someone who understood magic. It was too big apart of her to ignore or hide from someone she'd love.

It wasn't like she didn't believe that witches and wizards fell in love with muggles who came to understand and love magic but she already felt greatly misunderstood by all the males in her life. Add magic capability to her jumbled personality and she knew her dating matches would be facing a puzzle with an endless amount of pieces.

'_Endless amount of pieces' _She laughed in her head.

Just like the game George invented. A puzzle with pieces that scattered everywhere after you opened it and yet people kept buying them. The prospect of finishing one brought out a sense of competiveness that puzzles had never done before. There were now puzzles that scattered all over the world that only left vague hints behind on where to find them.

Hermione had found a piece once while on a rare vacation. She went to Japan to watch the cherry blossom festival and just so happen to sit on a bench that put her in direct eyesight of a shining piece. She hadn't found one since but she kept the piece on her vanity desk.

These crazy highs people got from finding pieces created tournaments and championships that were covered extensively in the wizarding media. Finishing Weasley Puzzles was now in its sixth year craze with no signs of fading out anytime soon.

And George profited from all of this. Hermione was so proud of him and Ron who didn't earn quite the percentage his brother did but still enough to make him a wealthy man who didn't need to work but did.

George had included him in his business dealings because Ron had helped out with his shop after the war and Hermione knew that George felt closer to his dead brother with Ron around.

George was happier now. He had married a muggle who knew absolutely nothing about magic. Hermione had never seen Arthur so excited. He practically asked the girl to marry his son the first time they had dinner with the family.

Hermione had met the girl during one the family dinners and was happy to see how compatible she was with George. Her eyes twinkled and danced around the Weasley household and its entire magical splendor and yet this had to be her tenth time eating there.

But that was years ago. If she was remembering correctly, she was single then too.

Yes, even George had found love with a beautiful woman who had given him two little girls who were quickly becoming just as rotten and mischievous as their father. Everybody was getting married. Everybody was having children. She was getting older.

When she was younger her mother had understood. Said she was still young and could be picky. Apparently her youthful days were numbered.

"Mum, I really don't want to date anyone right now."

"Nonsense. What about children and getting a house."

Hermione shoveled in the rest of her food and quickly cleaned off her plate. "I'm gonna go on a walk," she called over her shoulder as she raced outside. The fresh morning air was doing her some good and so was the walk. She was twenty-nine and single. So what. She had a good career and she was successful. She had good friends that she saw often.

Did she really need a man? Did she really need to actively seek one out?

Perhaps not but being the only single woman at a ball did sort of hurt her pride in a way she didn't think possible. But she wasn't going to feel sorry for herself. Those days needed to be over.

When it got to be lunchtime, Hermione apparated to the Burrow. They usually expected her at dinnertime but she needed to talk to Ginny.

"Please tell me you have some gossip or something," Ginny whined. "I've been stuck in this house with mum all day. Harry doesn't like me being home alone and with the Ministry calling him in at odd hours, I've been stuck with mum and hearing about her knitting circle pals. Harry has also hired house elves to do all the cooking and cleaning. I've got the little ones to keep me company but when he's sleeping I'm pretty much bored out of my mind. Good Merlin, Mione, I love Harry to death but I'm fixing to hex him."

Hermione laughed and rubbed Ginny's belly. The envy she was feeling must have been showing on her face for Ginny's next comment caught her a little off guard.

"You know you don't need a man these days to start a family of your own, Hermione. Adoption agencies and wizard artificial insemination is quite popular now. Especially after the war."

"Ok, Ginny. Wow, no that's not exactly what I'm looking into. I can barely keep track of Crookshanks. No I was wondering if an old offer still stands."

"An old offer?"

"Yes." Hermione's cheeks were getting red, suddenly realizing just how embarrassed she was to bring this up. "I was wondering if maybe you'd still be interested in fixing me up. You know, on a blind date. I know it was ages ago that you offered but,"

"Oh my, bertie botts, I have the perfect guy for you. Wait, you like em tall don't you. No worries, I have another one. He works with Harry at the Ministry. Oh but there's this other bloke who just joined who's very good looking."

Hermione was starting to feel overwhelmed but she fought against it.

"Why the sudden change?" Ginny asked sensing her friend's anxiety.

Hermione told her about the ball. Ginny praised her for going stag, something she wasn't quite sure she was brave enough to do. She also promised to hex Draco Malfoy and his party if she ever saw them out in public.

"I appreciate it but he did donate a lot of money and I can't remember the people he was with besides Blaise who was nothing but nice to me. In a creepy leech kind of way."

"The Malfoys are still filthy rich and I really do mean that. There's filth on that money. I don't care what the word is. I don't trust any one of them."

"What word?"

"The Malfoys are on the mend. Trying to repair their reputation although they really don't have to. Their pockets are so deep that nobody cares what roles they played in the war. Just as long as they donate and spend then all is forgiven. Bet you wish you didn't help him with his trial now. He'd probably be sitting in Azkaban if it weren't for you."

"No," Hermione added quickly. "No matter what he says or does to me now, I don't regret helping him."

"Well," Ginny sighed as she surveyed her friend. "You're a better person than me. Hmmm, now let's see about setting you up."

Hermione arrived at work Monday morning fresh faced and ready to start anew. Work was always a safe haven. Her colleagues, patients, everything just motivated her to do her best.

Going to pick up a new chart at the check in desk, Hermione couldn't help but overhear the gossip that usually went on between the younger healers.

"He's single, rich for decades and not bad at all on the eyes," one of the girls giggled.

"He's not bad on the body either. I've never seen him out of robes before. Those were muggle clothes."

Hermione was a little curious as to who they were talking about but then she got distracted once she saw a familiar name on her patient list.

"Frederick Thompson," Hermione smiled as she entered the patient's room.

"Ms. Hermione Healer Granger," chirped the little boy sitting on the bed. "How ya been?"

"I've been fine," she smiled back. "What about you two?" Hermione looked at the boy's mother, Evelyn.

"We've been fine," copied the boy.

"Well," his mother began. "I'm sorry to come in on what might be a minor concern but could you listen to his chest?"

"No concern is minor Mrs. Thompson. A mother's intuition is as good as magic I believe." Hermione used her wand to cast a spell. She then closed her eyes and listened. "Hmmm," she said. "He's a bit extra wheezy. Been playing Quidditch?"

"Yup," Frederick chirped and his mother sighed.

"I've tried hiding the darn broomstick. Even thought about burning it but his father got it for him for his birthday and I don't want to see Freddy cry."

"Well low altitudes are fine but when you really can't take any chances with the higher altitudes Freddy," said Hermione. Frederick had been her patient for the past two years and he had what was diagnosed as dementor's lung. A condition that severely limited his breathing capacity. In the muggle world he would have something akin to asthma.

"You said they're working on a cure," he said with some hope in his voice. "I want to be ready to fly when they have the cure."

"Here's a prescription for some potions. They are a bit stronger than the last batch but they will help with the cough and should he find himself flying a little higher than he's supposed to, his chest will warm up letting him know to descend."

Evelyn thanked Hermione profusely as she and her son left. Frederick blew her a kiss that made her heart melt as he turned to leave.

"Healer Granger!" Hermione turned to see Charlotte bounding down the hall. "There's someone waiting for you in your office."

"I have another patient that's been waiting for a while. Can the visitor wait?"

"I don't think so. I mean I wouldn't make this one wait. Here, I can take it to Healer Short."

Hermione hated passing off her patients but Healer Short was as trusted just as much as she was.

'_Oh Merlin's balls'_ She cursed silently when she opened her office door and saw him sitting at her desk. Draco freaking Malfoy yet again. What could he possibly want?

"Malfoy," she greeted. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon. What can I do for you?"

Maybe he has an embarrassing infection that she couldn't share with anyone due to her healer's oath but she could laugh about to herself later. Or maybe he was deathly sick and needed help. Oh dear, she couldn't laugh about that.

Waiting for a response, Hermione noticed that he once again had a look on his face that expressed how uncomfortable he found being around her. She was getting irritated.

"Malfoy, I will give you a picture if you want something to sneer at for the rest of the day. I, however, have serious duties to attend to and must pardon myself." She suddenly remembered the young healers conversation from earlier. They must have been speaking about Malfoy. She was a bit surprised to see him in muggle clothes. Khakis and a long sleeved button up that was being worn loosely. He looked good in them. Casual, which she thought he didn't do.

"Granger, I'm throwing a ball in your honor next month."

She swore she misheard him. "Excuse me? I thought you just said that you were honoring me. That can't possibly be right."

He straightened his shirt as he stood to his full height. "No you heard correctly. I am throwing a ball in your honor. I've looked over your achievements and I am quite surprised that it hasn't been done already. It's long overdue."

"Malfoy what are you getting at?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What is this? Trying to better the Malfoy name by honoring a mudblood. You think your praise will garner you more respect? It's a wasted effort Malfoy. Your reputation barely has a dent in it. You still have females clamoring after you, which I must admit I 'm a bit surprised you haven't married and fostered a bratty heir to sneer at me yet. You still have very strong ties in the Ministry from what Harry tells me and you have a new family home. I don't understand why you want to associate yourself with me when you clearly can't stand being in the same room."

His face seemed to relax a little. No doubt a means to appease her. He still looked very uncomfortable though. "Ok. You're right Granger. As always. There is an ulterior motive."

"Well, out with it Malfoy. I have patients. Can't imagine what you'd want from me. I swear if its to stand in the middle of a circle so your friends can hit me with insults than let me just skip the trouble and hex you here."

"Granger, I want a child."

She waited a second. "So go and father one. I overheard a few nurses in the lobby. They'd help you out in heartbeat."

"No, Granger, I need your help."

Her eyes went wide as her thoughts ran wild. What in the world was he suggesting? Well, she had an idea but certainly, no. It couldn't be. "Malfoy there is not a chance in hell that,"

"Don't kid yourself Granger. I would never father a child with a bookworm no nonsense broad like you so get that look out of your eye. You should be so lucky to have a man like me want you."

There was the Malfoy she knew. Replace the word bookworm for mudblood and things would be normal between them again. "Right, well I'll be going."

"Granger, please. I looked through your research."

"What? Why? How did you get your hands on them?"

"I just donated pots of gold to this hospital, Granger. I can have flying rainbows dancing around me if I wanted."

"Oh, right." Dirty stinking politics.

"As I was saying. I was looking through your past research adventures and noticed your findings in, uh, fertility rates."

It was beginning to dawn on her what he was after. She did those specific experiments about three years ago. The subjects were mostly pureblood males who were having trouble conceiving with their partners.

She was able to go case by case and create new procedures and spells to help couples conceive. It was a long and arduous process that involved looking through family histories and assessing the individual's health. All but one was a success.

That one person had a family bloodline that was so inbred that Hermione could think of nothing to do to help him so she had to let the case go. That's what she put in her research anyways. The truth was a bit deeper but the patient had begged her to keep it private and so she had made separate notes on the case and kept them securely hidden.

Other than that failed attempt, her other experiments were now being studied and carried on by a special department within the hospital. She would direct him there.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco cleared his throat and brought her back to reality. "I know about the Conception Department, Granger. I want discretion in this matter. I saw a healer in Italy who diagnosed me. He directed me to you. If you accept I can have my files sent over by evening to your flat."

"How do you know where, never mind, Malfoy. Why me? There are other healers here who would keep your confidence. Why me?"

"Because, Granger. I know that when it comes to the Malfoy family, that if one of us asks you nice enough you will do it for some reason. Besides I know you are the best. If I want to produce an heir I know you will help me find a way."

She sighed heavily knowing exactly to what he was referring to. And yes. She would help him. "Do you have a partner, Malfoy. An intended wife?"

He gave her an odd look. "Do I need to inform you of that? The research is to be done on me, yes?"

"Yes, Malfoy," she grimaced from his attitude which she knew she would be getting every step of the way.

"But it would be beneficial to have both partners participating. The goal is to produce a child which means mother and father will be working together on this. Both genetics must be assessed for best conception strategies. But you are right. We can simply assess you and get your sperm count up if it's low or make it more potent if it's lacking." She fought the smile of satisfaction from creeping onto her face. He looked so embarrassed. Not professional Healer Granger.

"Then it will just be me. I don't think my intended will have a problem in that department so,"

"That's all I need to hear."

The room went quiet but Hermione could sense he had a question he was hesitating with. "Is there anything else troubling you, Malfoy?"

"Yes, well, the one case you couldn't solve or help. Um, my family doesn't have an inbreeding problem so I just wanted to make that clear. Contrary to all the rumors. That was the only thing hindering that person, yes?"

She knew she couldn't tell him the truth but doubted Malfoy was facing the same challenge the man did. She nodded her head yes.

"Ok, then. Family genetics shouldn't really be a problem but I'll let you handle everything."

"Ok," Hermione nodded. He made for the door but she quickly stopped him. "Oh and Malfoy, no balls. If you haven't figured it out from the disaster of the last ball, I don't really like them. If you want to thank me, simply spread the word of how great this hospital is."

"Well, Granger. I'm sorry to tell you this but the ball is already in motion."

"Malfoy," she said sternly.

"Granger," he fired back. "It's not me. It's my mother." He quickly shut the door behind him when he saw her face turning red.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter. The talented J.K. Rowling does

The Malfoys. Of all the people in the world, why her? Hermione just couldn't fathom why they still wanted anything to do with her. It wasn't as if she held anything over them. They could very well act as if she didn't exist and it wouldn't hurt her feelings one bit.

She had calmed herself down but she knew the anxiety would only build. If she had known that her favor to Mrs. Malfoy would involve her in future dealings with the family, she would have never agreed to help them all those years ago.

"No," she sighed as she plopped down on her couch, still in her lab coat. "I would have."

It was before she went back to finish her seventh year, that the war trials began taking place. Hermione was still dating Ron at the time but she could already feel that the relationship would be called off soon and they would go back to being just friends.

Sixteen Death Eaters had already been tried and sentenced. Only seven had been given the Dementor's kiss for their more heinous crimes.

It was day four when the Malfoy's were being tried, Draco and his father. His mother wasn't being charged with anything and although this made Hermione curious, she concluded that Narcissa really was the reason why Harry survived and really why their side had won the war.

Whatever the reason, she didn't much care. In fact she didn't really care about any of the Malfoys being tried or what punishments they would receive. That was until she was summoned to be a witness to Draco Malfoy's trial.

She couldn't believe nor understand why she was being called upon to detail Draco's exploits during the war. Harry would serve as a better witness. But then again, the Ministry probably wasn't particularly happy with Harry at the moment as he had already been called upon two other Death Eater trials in which he spoke rather kindly about the accused which influenced the jury to give them lighter sentences.

Perhaps they saw her as being a bit colder than her friend. Or they wanted to switch things up. Who the hell knew?

"Maybe they want to know about his character during school?" Harry purposed over lunch that day.

"That won't help him much, will it," said Ron.

"Which is probably why they picked you," Ginny added. "I can't imagine how much the Malfoys will spend trying to keep their precious son out of jail."

She was at home in her flat that night, reading up on the requirements of becoming a Healer when her door was knocked upon. At first she thought it might be Harry who usually used the floo but occasionally opted for the door. When she answered it, however, she was stunned to see Narcissa standing there.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" She steadied her hand near her wand. This didn't go unnoticed by Narcissa.

"Please relax, Ms. Granger. I have no intention of fighting you in your home. I have no intention of causing you any harm."

Hermione relaxed her posture but didn't invite her in. "May I ask what you want, Mrs. Malfoy? I gather this is about the trial tomorrow and your son?"

Narcissa said nothing for a few moments. Her eyes were looking past Hermione and scanning her flat, making Hermione feel a bit self-conscious. It wasn't the grandest of flats but it was modest and quite affordable. "May I come in?" Narcissa finally asked.

Hermione reluctantly stepped aside. She didn't care how rude she may have appeared at the moment. She really had no idea of what to expect so she kept her wand hand ready. Narcissa continued to scan her flat as she stepped deeper into the room. "May I offer you some tea or coffee?"

"No, I am fine. Thank you." She took a seat on a chair. Her proper posture looking a bit out of character for the room. Hermione took a seat on her couch, tucking her scattered books behind her.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" She prompted.

"Ms. Granger, I did come to speak to you about my son. I was wondering if you could help him."

Hermione's insides churned. She was afraid this was coming. "Mrs. Malfoy, tomorrow I will be under oath and my testimony will be monitored by magic."

"Yes but you know how to beat those tests don't you." The tone in her voice wasn't accusatory but it was confident. It was true that Hermione did know how to defeat the magic that would be gauging her responses. She had learned it from a book she wasn't supposed to know existed. Sometimes it paid to be a teacher's pet.

"How do you,"

"It doesn't matter how I know, dear. You are a smart witch. Probably the smartest witch of our time. Anyone who was trusted to keep a time-turner during school must know all kinds of secrets she shouldn't."

"Even so, Mrs. Malfoy. I know your son and he certainly knows that I am the last person in the world who would lie for him. Surely he must have told you that."

"Draco doesn't know I'm here. In fact he would probably hex me if he did." She smiled which until that point Hermione didn't think her capable. It looked rather nice on her.

"My son isn't well, Ms. Granger. The war wasn't kind to him and neither has the guilt that's followed. As you probably know, my husband was mistreated by the very people he followed and as a result, he too is rather worse for wear. My son feels responsible for this and I don't think he could survive Azkaban."

Hermione looked away as a few tears escaped Narcissa's eyes. It was unnerving, seeing such a well-put together woman coming undone in front of her. She had no doubt that she was thinking and doing all that she could to save her family.

"Mrs. Malfoy,"

"Please," Narcissa pleaded. "What my son, my husband, what all they might have done to you I could never offer an apology that would make amends. But I can guarantee you that neither of them are the same people. None of us are anymore. I'm just trying to do all that I can."

Narcissa stood and made for the door. "Whatever you choose to do, I will understand. I've thought of offering you money but someone like you would take offense to that wouldn't you. Thank you for your time Ms. Granger."

Hermione closed the door behind her and didn't sleep at all that night. Narcissa Malfoy's tear stained face kept popping up and destroying any sense of peace she was seeking.

Come morning she was amazingly not at all tired. The adrenaline from last night still pumping through her veins. All through the night she had thought over Narcissa's words, her sadness. Lie for her son? She had no idea what the questions would be but if they pertained to his character than lying would easily be seen through. Detected by magic or not.

Still, she lifted her wand and pointed it directly to her heart. The words were very old and Greek and after she had said them, an ice-cold chill ran over her. If she should lie today in court than the magical detectors on her would not be able to pick it up.

Narcissa hadn't been exaggerating that her son was a little worse for wear. His skin was so pale it almost looked translucent. It was stretched across his skinny frame in what looked like in a manner that had to be painful. His eyes were sunken in and dark. When he looked at her she found it unbearable to maintain eye contact and looked down to the floor. He really was sick. And yes, his mother's fears were not unfounded. He would not last in Azakaban a month if a week.

"Ms. Hermione Granger, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth today in front of your peers and officials?"

"Yes, sir I do."

"Then all be seated."

"Ms. Granger, do you know Draco Malfoy, the defendant?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you say you know him well?"

"I would say I know him well enough."

"And you attended Hogwarts with him, same graduating class?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell us, Ms. Granger, how was Mr. Malfoy's conduct while at school?"

"You mean, how did he treat me? How he acted in general?"

"Yes."

"Well, he was a git." The courtroom busted into to laughter, which prompted the angry judge to bang his gavel.

"Silence! Ms. Granger,"

"I apologize." She added quickly. "Malfoy," she began and inadvertently connected eyes with his mother sitting across the room. She took a breath and continued. "Malfoy never once treated me kindly while at school, save for the times when he said nothing to me at all and ignored me." It wouldn't do good to lie about that. Too many people could prove her wrong. Besides, anyone could see through, 'Draco Malfoy was a perfect angel while at Hogwarts' act.

"You mean to say that he was rather nasty to you at school."

"Yes. He was. Not once was he ever nice to me or my friends. In fact I have no idea if he was ever nice to anyone. Even his own friends."

"What were some of the insults he called you?"

She knew exactly what he was after. Again she thought it best to be truthful. "He called me bushy head, beaver teeth, and a filthy little mudblood. Quite a few times." She could feel the vibes in the courtroom. The animosity. Were they truly this blood thirsty? Did they not just finish a war.

"Did he ever hex you?"

She gave this some thought. Again, there were people who could easily verify that he had. "Yes, but it wasn't serious?"

"Hexing another student isn't serious?"

"Dueling is quite common between students. Sort of a way to relieve stress."

"But the two of you weren't dueling, were you?"

She sighed. "No."

"What led up to the hexing incident?"

"Malfoy was picking on me and it sort of got heated and he hit me with a curse."

"What was the curse?"

"It, uh, caused my teeth to grow."

"It was fixed?"

"Rather easily. Yes sir."

"Did you ever retaliate, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, I've insulted him back. Called him ferret a few times and I, I slapped him once."

She heard a few gasps and tried to keep the smile off her face. She chanced a look up at Draco and thought she could see just the tiniest hint of a smirk.

"You retaliated with violence?"

"Yes," she answered in all honesty.

"So, in all, is it fair to say that Draco Malfoy's character was rather poor in school?"

She bit her lip. "All I can say is that towards me and my friends he was rather antagonistic. I can't speak for everyone else."

"During his time at Hogwarts was Draco Malfoy associated with Death Eaters?"

She flinched. "I don't know."

"Did he let Death Eaters into the castle the night Professor Albus Dumbledore was murdered?"

"I don't know."

He didn't seem to like her answers but moved on. "Ms. Granger, you have given the Ministry a full account of your hunting of horocruxes with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. All three of you described an incident in which you were captured by Death Eaters and taken to the old Malfoy Manor. Correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Ms. Granger, it is also noted by all three of you that Draco Malfoy was summoned to identify the three of you? Correct?"

"Yes, he was." She could feel him looking at her. Draco. Keeping her eyes on the judge, she steadied her nerves. She hated thinking about that day for obvious reasons but now she sensed where the judge was heading with his questions.

"On that day that Draco was summoned to make your identities, the three of you stated that he could not make out who you were. That he was unsure."

She said nothing as it was unclear if this was a question.

"Tell us, Ms. Granger, what do you think of the interaction that day? Do you think Draco Malfoy knew who you were that day?"

She wanted to ask why did it matter but knew what he was getting at. If the jury thought his character was evil and he didn't identify them because he really didn't know and not because he wanted to help them, then they would possibly

give him time in Azkaban. She couldn't confirm if he had let Death Eaters into the castle but the jury would make their own connections and conclusions based on the character formed in their head.

It wasn't like she hadn't thought about the question many, many times over the years but ultimately let it go because there was just no way to answer it. Not without asking the man in question himself and that was something her young self was incapable of doing.

"Could you repeat the question?"

"What I'm asking, Ms. Granger, is do you feel Draco Malfoy knew who you were that day? Do you feel he honestly did not know who you were?"

She could remember how he looked then, stressed and disillusioned for what he was fighting for. She could tell he was scared then. Did he know who they were? She had her opinion. But at that time it was an opinion that reflected badly on him. She steadied her breath and looked the judge in the eye.

"He knew it was us and he was buying us time. I know that he was trying to. If he had said it wasn't us it would have been suspicious. I don't think he would have been able to lie without his domineering aunt detecting it."

"You say you know for certain he deterred them? How?"

"Because," and she steeled herself for the lie. "He later told me he was sorry."

She could feel the tension in the room. The disbelief and awe. "He told you he was sorry? When?"

"It was during the battle at Hogwarts. It was during the calm. After the dead was being gathered. He passed by me, I looked up, and he very quietly told me he was sorry. Then he left. I took his apology to mean, for everything."

The questioning ended there. She left the courtroom shortly afterwards and never saw Malfoy again, until of course the ball. He and his family were acquitted for switching allegiances during the war. Harry had made the hugest impact in their case and Lucius only did one month in Azkaban.

"Why are you approaching me after all this time?" Hermione addressed aloud. A pecking at the window had her looking up. She immediately placed the sleek looking owl as belonging to the blond currently tormenting her thoughts. His health records were attached as she suspected and a note.

_Granger, _

_Thank you for your time. I know you are a busy Healer and work _

_hard which is why you've been so successful. I promise to reward the hospital handsomely for your work and your research will be thoroughly funded. I know a ball is against your wishes but I hope you understand that it is my mother's way of thanking you for all your hard work. I'll try to make sure she doesn't overdue it. _

_My regards, D. Malfoy_

Wow. The letter sounded like it came from a civil, well put together man. A man that enjoyed her company instead of looking like he smelled something awful every time she came into the room.

She laid back down on the couch and let the letter fly away onto the floor. His record file was surprisingly light and when she opened it she quickly found out why.

Healer Rimes only had to do a little research because what he was facing was an irreversible curse. Malfoy's fertility problem was a dark art problem.

Hermione hung her head. She had fibbed a little to Malfoy today. The one fertility case she couldn't solve did have serious inbreeding complications but that wasn't the major factor that caused her to drop the case. The man in question had apparently messed with the wrong wizard.

He had an affair with a married woman which led to her husband becoming jilted enough to cast a spell on him rendering him unable to produce a pureblood heir. Hermione tried everything she could think of to help the man but to this day he was unable procreate.

Malfoy's case was similar. He too had fallen under a curse that rendered him unable to produce a pureblood offspring. The person who cursed him should have shocked her but once she read the name it only angered her. Voldemort.

The bastard had to leave one final mark on the boy. Draco had been fighting the curse since seventeen with no luck and without the possibility of producing an heir there was no sense in getting married. No wonder he was still single and approaching thirty. All his other friends were married before their twenty fifth birthday.

She would have to ask him more questions. His file was missing quite a few details. She bet that Dr. Rimes probably believed there was nothing to be done so he didn't bother with the case that much. Hermione knew in her heart that she would probably do the same but not before exhausting all her efforts.

Poor Malfoys. They had been hit where it hurt the most.


End file.
